Child of the Ocean
by Myrddin Ignis Magus THE FINAL
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry moved to my main account under the name Child of Olympus! I hope you read the rewrite and enjoy it better, thank you!
1. My First Mistake

**A\N: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson: the Olympians crossover - I haven't come across one before so I thought I might give it ago before the idea escapes my imagination. This is my first try at a first person P.O.V so go easy on me, and please review.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson: the Olympians**

_**Child of the Ocean**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Prologue: My First Mistake**_

Have you ever had a day that was just so odd you try your hardest to forget it? A day that is so odd and full of confusing occurrences that your mind makes up excuse after excuse to explain them away?

If you have… continue your ignorance… as the saying goes, ignorance is bliss. You don't want to find out you're one of us.

If strange things are happening around you that, no one else seems to notice, it's probably a better idea to follow their lead and forget about it. The mist will help. Even we're susceptible. What's the mist you might ask? Its best you don't.

I started asking questions.

Most days I wish I didn't. Some days I just want to scream at the world. WHY ME… but I know I'll never truly get the answer that I'm looking for.

You're special.

You're destined for great things.

Not likely, it would just be a huge lie anyway. I'm just me. Some kid born from a myth that few believe in any more. It's a shame things don't turn out the way you would like them too in reality. Anyway, from my experience, reality's a sham. Just a figment of our own naivety. A novelty I sometimes envy.

If this is sounding familiar so far maybe you should just avert your eyes now… stop reading and continue with your mundane life now, and be thankful. Enjoy what you have while it last.

Before they find you.

If they find you… I suggest you run. Run far and never look back… find us as we can help… we maybe your only chance.

Learn to fight.

Become strong.

You're a hero in the making, so survive; the world may depend on it.

If you're still reading, I guess it doesn't matter. You can just believe that this is all a work of fiction, and that we don't exist. That there isn't a blurry line between myth and truth. Or that I wasn't forced to kill the Skipper of the ship from Liverpool to New York. That he didn't turn into a monster.

If you do believe.

Wish you didn't.

The first time my eyes were truly opened and I began to see was when I was six years old. I had just started infant's school as a first year.

It was my cousin's fault really. See, we're the same age and attended the same school: Nestle Street Junior and Infants. I was excited to be starting school. Finally, I would be getting clear of my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley for a few hours during the day. Unfortunately, however, they were sending my baby whale sized cousin to the same school as me, and he's in my year. But at least I would be free of my aunt and uncle so I was happy with the arrangement.

You might be wondering why I would be so pleased with going to school over staying at home with my 'loving family?' well you've probably already guessed, and guessed correct. My family is anything but loving when it comes to me.

I've lived with my aunt and uncle since I was about fifteen months old. Apparently, someone delivered me to them the night my parents had died in a car crash, and burdened them with the responsibility of taking care of me. They had said its how I got the lightning bolt-shaped scar on my forehead. I was in the car with my mum and dad, and I had survived.

They said my parents were drunk, and my father was drinking while driving the car. They said my father killed himself and my mother. I never believed it. They said it with so much joy it had to be a lie meat to hurt me.

That is all they had ever told my about my parents, after that they forbid me from ever asking them any questions no matter how mundane. I still remember the pain from disobeying that rule of theirs, and I learnt quickly, from a very early age that it was so mush easier to just obey their rules, and despise their cruelness behind their backs.

I remember I sometime's wished and even prayed for someone… anyone… some long lost relative to come and rescue me, but deep down I knew I was all alone.

They fed me… scraps or meagre helpings. Sometimes it seemed barely enough to survive on. If anybody ever noticed how I was treated, or found out since I had arrived at the Dursley's my room was a tiny cupboard under the stairs, or that I didn't know my name until I was sent to school and they were forced to call me by it instead of their more favourable: freak, or boy! They had never done anything about it, just remaining ignorant to the mistreatment of an innocent little boy.

Or perhaps they did. They tried to get me the help or rescue I needed but something odd happened and the knowledge left their minds… they somehow forgot, or their minds created an excuse to explain away the possibility that they have neighbours like 'that'. Or perhaps they had a visitor one day, and suddenly they no longer cared about the mistreatment of an innocent child, and no longer knew they even had a visitor.

Whatever the excuse the neighbours might give if it were too ever come to the light of day, it doesn't matter anymore. I try not to think about it. Sometime's things are best left to the dark recesses of your mind to fade with time, if they ever will. I doubt most of my misery will ever be forgotten.

Dudley my cousin and I went to school for the first time ever. I hid my excitement well that day, through fear of angering my uncle as he and my aunt were to take us to school for our first day… for their 'Ikkle Duddykins' special day. I had grown used to hiding my emotions, especially when I was happy. They hated it if I were too ever smile; a smile was like blasphemy coming from me. They seemed to think I might be up to something freakish, what ever that might have meant.

They had just packed Dudley into my uncle's silver Vauxhall, and buckled his seat belt around his large frame. I climbed in the other side buckled my belt, and was about to close the door when I noticed my uncle at my door sneering down at me. His gigantic size had always scared me and made me wonder whether he could truly be human.

"BOY!" he bellowed making me cringed at the pure venom lacing his booming voice.

He moved in closer, presumably so only I would hear him. But I knew that would be no use, it never was. His large, angry purple face was inches from mine, his greying brown hair neatly combed back like a respectable, and might I add 'normal' person. Unlike my own unruly, and quite messy black mop of hair that stood out brilliantly on my pale skin, a constant annoyance for my aunt. I had never been out much to have the luxury of a more natural skin tone.

Uncle Vernon's bushy grey moustache twitched with his annoyance, and his blue eyes stared into my green with malice, satisfaction, and triumph. I can only imagine the fear he must have seen their. The fear that gave him so much pleasure.

"Now you listen here boy!" he began in a low voice, which wasn't very low at all, but I suppose it was low for him. I don't think he had ever gotten how to speak quietly. His rancid breath made me want to retch, but I kept my face as neutral as I could, and held my breath when I could. "We shall be having none of your freakishness! If we get one complaint about you from anyone, you'll be sorry!" he glared dangerously, making me wince as if he had physically struck me. I could still feel the lingering pain from several nights ago.

Uncle Vernon had returned home from his job at a drill manufactures in a steaming temper. The furry in his eyes and the redness of his face told me he had been drinking too, something he often did when something had not gone his way.

He then began ranting about some huge and wealthy client he had lost earlier that day. I didn't catch most of what he was saying; as I was afraid, his anger would soon be turned to me as it always did when he had been drinking, or something had not gone his way, and that evening it had been both, meaning double the anger and hate if that's at all possible.

It was. He turned and saw me. He blamed me for loosing the client somehow. I tried to flee but my short and weak legs were no match for his larger. He grabbed me and slammed me into the hallway wall. I hit my head and lost consciousness. I woke up in my cupboard room in pain with my body bruised, and with a few cuts. I have no doubt he beat me while I was out cold.

"And keep away from the normal kids!" he almost yelled this part in his anger at having to speak to me at all. "If we could get away with it we wouldn't be sending you at all. As if a freak like you could learn anything at a school for normal kid!" he added proudly before pulling back and slamming my door closed.

I sighed in relief and hung my head sadly, but no tears feel from my eyes. I will never cry in front of them. They shall never have that satisfaction ever again.

They didn't mind when I was sad. In fact, it just seemed to brighten their day that mine was terrible. The main reason I had been looking so forward to going to school was that I might make a friend. But now I knew that couldn't happen. If I even tried to make a friend, Dudley would inform my uncle and I would be in for a new 'lesson'. Probably about not corrupting other kids with my freakishness.

And even if Dudley were not to tell Uncle Vernon, he would probably make my friends life hell just like mine, just for being my friend. I should have expected this and not let myself get my hopes up.

The school's not too big, and only one storey with a few brick buildings scattered about with a large grass field and a concrete playground. It wasn't much but it was a place where I could get some peace, or where I wouldn't be looked at with suspicion and hate.

Things like this never turn out too bright, especially for me, but I was too young to know this yet.

I was led into the school, following in the stride of my relatives. I only got a few frowning stares that made me feel very self-conscious, uncomfortable and nervous. While my aunt, uncle and cousin all wore nice new clothing that fit them well, I was wearing my cousin's five sizes too large hand-me-downs.

My faded blue tee shirt hung down to my knees, and my green stretchy trousers were rumpled and baggy over my three sizes too big black tennis shoes, held up with some salvaged string hidden by my tee shirt. I tripped occasionally as I took my steps into the school, and I wondered what the other families thought of me. I bet they were probably already telling their kids to stay away from the troublemaker.

We soon entered the classroom, and the teacher: an old woman, maybe in her late fifties introduced her self as Mrs. Wester. She was nice when I first met her, as I was as polite and normal to her as all of the other children, even if I was wearing old, battered and baggy clothing.

I learnt later in life that people are fickle… fair-weather nice, relaying on the words of others over their own first hand opinions and impressions.

My uncle and aunt soon left the class, as the school bell was soon to ring. My uncle just gave his son a quick hung and walked out while my aunt hugged him and fussed with his blonde hair plastered over his fat-head. It was fare and thin like hers, and he had inherited her cold blue eyes too.

She gazed over at me before she left… her cold, hate and bitterness filled eyes saying more than words could. 'Do anything freaky and you'll pay.' Probably with a blow to the head with some kind of cooking implement.

The teacher having been totally oblivious to the exchange shimmied us all towards a carpeted area at the front of the class when the last parent left and had us sit in a semi-circle around her on the floor just as the bell finally rang, while she sat in a chair with a thin green folder on her lap.

I made sure to sit as far from Dudley as I could manage, which was thankfully quite easy since he wanted nothing to do with me. I was thankful he was sitting with a weasel(y) looking boy and they were talking a mile a minute. I was sure if Dudley sat next to me I would end up with several new bruises on my legs and arms courtesy of him. I don't think he would have stopped at me either.

The other kids would soon learn its not me they want to avoid like a skin eating virus, but Dudley Dursley soon to be school bully. Its odd how even though all of the other kids will know the truth, I'll be the one who shall get into trouble for most of Dudley's wrong doings… showing you that appearances matter more than they should.

If you look like a hooligan, dresses like one, and your family doesn't dispute it as a misunderstanding, you get treated like one whether you are or not. My family would never stand up for me. They would offer me up as a sacrifice to a fire-breathing dragon if it would save them. Well my life couldn't get any worse… or so I thought.

After Mrs. Wester had taken roll call stopping on each of us to stand and tell everyone a bit about them selves, conveniently forgetting me it was morning break. I had just sat, being left out of the conversations between the class and teacher. I was OK with this as I had been alone for most of my life, someday I knew I would be free if my Uncle hadn't killed me before I am old enough to survive on my own.

The mistake that led to my eventual downfall happened soon after that cursed bell rang. Mrs. Wester led us all out of the classroom towards the school playground for our ten-minute morning break when Dudley caught my eye. He was talking to his new friend: a boy named Piers and gesturing wildly in my direction.

My heart caught in my throat for a moment. Dudley had been taught well by his parents… taught how best to hurt me when he had the chance. I gulped and looked up towards the teacher and considered moving closer hoping that he would leave me alone if I were walking with Mrs. Wester. However, I quickly shook that idea down as Dudley would no doubt find some way of hitting me whether she was near or not.

I was quite sure Dudley's loudness would drown out any protest that I didn't start anything and I wouldn't be believed anyway.

I frantically looked around hoping to find a quick escape. A place I can hide until morning break is over. That's when I saw a pathway between two school buildings on the way to the playground.

My eyes flickered back to Dudley quickly. He had looked away back to his friend: a smirk on his face. I took my chance while he was temporarily distracted and sprinted down the other path, glad to hear the other kids' voices getting fainter.

I only stopped my sprint when I came to a freshly painted fence with a double gate. It stood next to a small brick building with dark curtains blocking off the inside. The gate had a white sign on it with something written in red on it, but I couldn't read what it said even if somebody had taught me how. The letters to me seemed to jump and dance around the plastic in confusion. I just couldn't seem to concentrate on them either.

I have always had a problem with concentration and sitting still for too long unless I tried extremely hard under threat of punishment.

I had never told anyone that I couldn't make out the shapes of the letters. They wouldn't care even if I did. I just know it probably wasn't normal as Dudley had never said anything about it, and I would know, he's very vocal about all of his shortcomings that his parents try to explain away to placate him. Not that Dudley would ever read a book even if he could read. Why read when you have a TV? He would probably say.

I suddenly heard a quick shuffling of feet behind me. Without looking round I pushed through the gate. I knew my cousins footfalls, I have hidden from them for so long.

I stopped in surprise as I let the gate swing closed behind me. I stood in a large courtyard with a rectangular swimming pool in the centre surrounded by the fence. It wasn't very clean and had yellowing leaves on the surface of the deep green mucky and cloudy liquid.

I had always enjoyed the water. Bath and shower times were when I could think clearly, letting the water wash away my problems just for a while. I had always wanted to learn to swim, but my aunt and uncle are probably hoping I'll drown or something so would never allow me to learn.

With a longing sigh, I moved closer, near to the edge, careful too not let my too big shoes trip me here. I didn't want to fall in and drown to death, even if that would have solved my 'Dursley problems'.

Looking in the water, I could just make out my reflection in its murky depths. I wished I didn't have to live as I did. I looked a mess; it was no wonder the teacher had ignored me in class. For a brief moment, I even considered jumping in, to be free like the murky green liquid.

Sighing I lifted my fruitless gaze towards the horizon and started taking a half step back. On the opposite side of the pool stood a figure in a long black cloak staring at me. Its hood covering its head, and its face in shadows. It stood massively tall at about eight feet.

I could make out the glare it held for me with certainty, and hear a chilling rattle coming from it. The persons breath came out in the warm air as frozen bursts clearly visible before its hood. And I noticed the man or woman didn't seem to be touching the floor but rather floating with only the hem of its cloak skimming the tiled ground.

Its look sent could chills of dread running viciously down my spine, but it seemed like more than just that. This person's very presents radiated emptiness and a loss of hope. Every sense I had at that moment was screaming at me to run. To flee, and never look back… and hope… no pray that I never encounter this person ever again. However, I was too paralysed with fear for my brain to relay the message to bolt to my legs.

It was as if my mind had frozen over and only my fears and doubts were lest. I could hear whispers slowly creep up upon me, and images inside my head as if on a faulty television: fuzzy with wavy lines across the screen. All I could truly make out was the flashes of green, along with the screaming… no, it was pleading, and the coldest laugh I had ever thought possible.

I then jumped out of my dazed state after a few moments of my staring match as I heard a noise behind me, and span round fast.

"I saw the freak come in here!" it was Dudley's loud voice as he and Piers came waltzing in through the gate as if they owned the place. They both smiled widely as they saw me. As the saying goes there is a first for everything, and today was the first time, I had ever been glad to see Dudley Dursley, and the first. His timely arrival had jogged my mind back into gear. The images and sounds leaving my mind as steadily as they came.

"See mate!" exclaimed Dudley excitedly. "Told you I saw him coming in here to hide from us!"

It was then that I noticed that I was breathing heavy and rapidly, as if I had just ran around the school a few times as fast as I could manage. And I had beads of ice cold sweat running down my face, and I could feel that same sweat covering all of my body under my clothes, making me shiver as if I had fallen in the pool.

I must have looked as bad as I felt because of the look of utter glee to cross Dudley's face, and I couldn't stop shivering no matter how hard I tried.

Dudley just pointed a chubby finger at me and laughed.

"Look at you freak, you look like you've seen Casper," he giggled with his friend. "You little coward trying to hide from me all the time… wimp."

I gulped because that reminded me of the person the other side of the pool. Not even the Dursley's could scare me as that… that thing had. I decided then and there, it could not have been human. And that was my mistake. I should have just let my muddled brain make up some lame excuse for what I had felt, but instead I had decided it was not actually a person, but a monster. Call it childish fantasy, or horror, but from that moment onwards. I believed in monsters.

I quickly turned back round, but the monster had disappeared as if it had never been their to begin with. Dudley and Piers had never even glimpsed it, and no matter how hard I looked, it was gone. I even questioned whether it was just my imagination for a brief moment. I have heard that sometimes too much heat can make people see things, but it wasn't a very hot day today, and I could still feel the cold sweat and the evil in the air. It was real, and it had attacked me somehow.

"You look like you could use a wash… you stink," giggled Dudley in amusement.

Suddenly I felt his fat hands on my back before I was sailing through the air over the pool, and plummeting in slow motion towards the cold surface. I hadn't even had time to yell out in surprise before my weight exploded into the ice cold and filthy water below making me loose all of my breath as I screamed into the water because of the stabbing cold.

I panicked as I slid through the surface, sinking downwards in the frozen fluid. I managed to brake back through, maybe two times trying to yell out for help even though I knew it unlikely to come, Dudley had been taught no moral boundaries when it came to me. And no matter how much I wanted to get away from my family, I didn't want to die.

As you can imagine I swallowed a lot of water in my vein attempt to stay above the surface and get to the edge. I may have even vomited from the foul taste but I couldn't tell you for sure, as I was more interested in my survival to take note or care.

My too big clothes were soaked through and dragging me down, tears were probably leaking from my eyes into the frozen pool.

I was getting tired, and loosing the fight against the might of the dirty pool water. I was feeling light headed from trying to hold my breath for so long. I was sinking… my body so numb with cold it slowed to a complete stop as I drifted further down into the murky depth. My limbs limp and immobile, I had just run out of strength, and even if I could move them, my brain was no longer working correctly to send the correct signals to my body.

I was going to die.

The last few bubbles of air escaped my mouth and lips being pulled by the pressure of the water from my frozen lungs. I felt my eyes slowly drifting closed as the last of my strength left my ice-cold body, my baggy clothes just drifting around my scrawny self.

I felt selfish dying. It was the easy way out, but I couldn't help it now. I should have just stayed with the other children and taken my beating, but now it's too late, fate has spoken.

My last thought as my eyes fully closed went something like this: 'I expected Vernon to kill me, not him.'

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: Hey… long time no write. Well I couldn't help but start this story. But I will be updating my others soon, I've just had some serious writers block. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and hope it's easy to read, as it's my first try at a first person POV. So please review and tell me what you thought of it.**_


	2. The Beginning of Survival

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be publishing it on a 'fan fiction' site now would I?_

_**Child of the Ocean**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Beginning of Survival**_

To those who have said that death is painless, I give you props. You're absolutely correct. However, you've never mentioned the getting to a state of death being so painful.

I was floating in a void of empty space. I couldn't see or hear but at least I also couldn't feel. It was as if everything had been switched off, including my brain.

Then how could I be thinking you might ask… well I don't know whether I truly was or not.

Nothing might seem slightly better than the constant abuse I've suffered at the hands of my relatives, but let me tell you now. It is a thousand times worse. It was as if I was floating, but not floating. There but not there. Here but not here. Everywhere but nowhere. Well, I think you get the point. It was the most horrible feeling imaginable.

Nothingness. What is nothingness? I still couldn't tell you, but maybe you can try for yourselves, and I don't mean commit suicide because that would be stupid. But try to imagine nothing. Not existing. The universe before there was a universe. It feels kind of freaky, and you can't completely comprehend it. It's happened to me, and I still can't grasp the concept. I'm sure that if I were normal I wouldn't have even remembered.

I felt tired, and weak, but at that moment, I felt a different kind of strength run carelessly through my very being. Through my centre, caressing my… well I would say body but at this moment in time I'm not sure I had one.

"My son… wake up!" words whispered strongly to my senses, or maybe my ears. "Its not your time… wake!"

My eyes flickered open in shock and I took in a deep breath of air, grimacing at the stale taste of the water. It was then I froze. I was lying at the bottom of the pool, my eyes seeing through the once dirty water clearly and I could breathe. How could I breathe under water? How could I see through its darkness so clearly? My eyesight used to be so poor. But now it seemed better than perfect.

And that voice. I heard someone… a man call me son. Is my dad still alive? Or was he speaking from heaven? Or could it be that the man I believed to be my father never was and someone else who is still alive is? I was so confused. Maybe this other man is the reason I can breathe underwater, because I'm quite sure I shouldn't be able to.

This must be the reason my aunt and uncle hate me so much. The reason they call me a freak. Because I have special powers. I can feel the water, breathe it, and see through it. I realised then I had always heard it, but until now, I had never listened.

I smiled to myself, a true smile. The first I can remember ever coming to my lips. Yes, my relatives hate me because I'm different. I'm not normal. I'm the complete definition of a freak in their dictionary. But I'm ok with that because I knew in that moment that I'm better than them. I'm different. I'm not normal. And if being normal means having to be anything like the Dursley's then I'm proud to be Harry James Potter. Though now I'm not sure I am a Potter, so for the foreseeable future I'll be Harry James Evens.

I sat up in the pool when I finally realised I had been down there for so long before climbing to my feet. I frowned, as it seemed almost as easy as standing while on land. Though I shook off that thought as I frantically tried to swim up to the surface. Though I only ever managed to get up a little way before drifting back down tired. Although the water seemed to give me strength, I was still only six years old, without any practice swimming, and not strong enough to get out that way.

I frowned in frustration. "How am I supposed to get out?" I asked no one, as I am alone down here. Though it was a surprise that I could actually talk under water, I hadn't expected a reply. However, expect the unexpected.

"Son of the Ocean!" an eerie feminine voice whispered from all directions. My head snapped every which way but I saw no sign of the speaker. "The water is at your call, use it to surface!"

I frowned in thought. What did the voice mean? Son of the Ocean? Does it think I can control the water or something? Maybe I can, so I tried. I closed my eye gently and thought of flying through the water, back to the surface. I felt a strong current and then my feet lift from the ground and I slowly rose. My eyes snapped open in shock. I was… well swimming wasn't it. It was more like gliding up through the water. It felt so natural, and beautiful. It was amazing, and exhilarating.

However, all good things come to an end and my head crashed through the surface to be greeted by the darkness of night and not much else. How long was I down there? I spat out some of the foul tasting water before I concentrated on the edge of the pool and drifted over.

It turned out to be a lot easier to control the water than pulling my self out. However, I managed after a few minutes struggling and collapsed soaking wet on my back. I later realised I should have just found the ladder to climb out, but what would you expect from a kid.

I must have lain still looking towards the stairs for a solid ten minutes before an ominous noise startled me. I thought it might have been my uncle at first coming to punish me for not dying when his son tried to murder me. I understand that Dudley doesn't know what he did was wrong, and even more so when it comes to me. But that doesn't mean I won't get the bastard back for that or the many other crimes he committed against me, and others.

However, I had never heard my uncle growl quite like this before. It was a lot more animalistic, and furious. Oh crap, I'm going to die again were my most pressing thoughts as I snapped up to my feet searching for the source of the noise. I hadn't even noticed my clothes were now somehow dry. Or that I was bare foot having lost my shoes in the pool.

Then something hit me from behind sending me careering through the air with a yelp of pain, but I had felt worse. I guess my bodies used to it. I crashed painfully on my side next to the pool and looked up to see a monster. It had a huge muscular body with large arms and legs, standing at an impressive nine feet tall. It had a tail and a fierce head… the head of an angry ball with horns and all. Its furious red eye glared down at my quivering form as it charged with a huge bronze axe in its hands.

I cringed in horror. Damn I would much rather face my uncle's wrath than this thing. I wondered what I could have possibly done wrong to offend it. At least I now know what I did to piss of my aunt and uncle… I exist. Maybe this thing has the same reason. I didn't know it at the time but my guess was spot on.

I awaited the deadly blow, but it never came. All I heard was a grunting noise and its furious roars. My eyes automatically flickered open to see a boy of maybe twelve or thirteen with mousy brown hair wearing battered blue jeans, white trainers and a torn black tee shirt. He held a beautiful silver sword with a bronze tint, though the handle was all silver. He was holding the axe and beast at bay. But barely.

However, it seemed the boy's strength was nowhere near enough to subdue the beast and he was flung into the air where he splashed down into the pool, and out of sight. I gulped as my saviour might drown. His sword flew through the air before crashing down and sliding before me. It startled me a little, as it morphed down until it was just the beautiful silvery handle.

Though I lost interest in the sword for a moment as I heard the beast roar again. Its eyes once again directed at me. My eyes flickered upon it before the handle. I had little choice but to defend myself as I grabbed the weapon and shakily stood, shaking off the pain from my sore ribs from where it previously hit me, and not taking my eyes off the monster. It only seemed to have a slight weariness now I have the sword, but probably not very concerned, as I am only six.

It took one-step forward as I took one back. The sword morphed out as if it knew I would need its help and I almost overbalanced in surprise, but the weapon was remarkably light. The monster charged as I shakily held up the sword, fear no doubt present in my eyes. The beast's nostrils flared and steam issued forth. I gulped. This is one scary monster, not that there are monsters that aren't scary.

Suddenly it screamed out in pain as an arrow sliced through its axe-wielding arm and I barely dodged under the weapon getting sliced in two. However, the over balanced monster and my position didn't bode well for it as my newly acquired weapon effortlessly sliced through the creature's abdomen, and no doubt out of the other side. I looked up at it to see it foaming at the mouth with complete and utter shock in its eyes before it started to fall on me. The life leaving its menacing red eyes.

However, instead of crushing me as I thought it would it started deteriorating and falling apart until it dissolved into nothing except a horn that almost bopped me on the head, instead clattering to the ground. My breathing was ragged and my heart pounded painfully in my chest I realised as the adrenalin had worn off. I took a few deep breathes before falling to my butt in shock, the sword still clutched between my fingers morphed back into just a handle.

I then startled once again as I heard boisterous laughter to the side. I looked over in surprise to see the brown-haired boy clutching onto the side of the pool, soaking wet, and looking at me with his pale blue eyes and laughing.

"Ha, that was freaking awesome Shorty!" he yelled out laughing some more. "You freaking accidently kill the Minotaur! Damn that monsters not going to want to show his face around for a very long time when news gets out!"

"Jason, shut up!" yelled an annoyed female. I looked up in surprise to see a girl of maybe fourteen, fifteen with long deep red hair and deep blue eyes walking around from the other side of the pool. She was certainly one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She carried a very advanced looking bow with some arrows on her back around her waist. She wore light black hipsters with a belt holding her arrows, and a blue top, and black jacket also wearing trainers. Though, she looked much cleaner and up kept compared with her friend. When she reached me and the boy, Jason had climbed out of the pool she retrieved the arrow she fired earlier before glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Have you no decency you idiot!" she said angrily. "You're confusing him!"

The boy just rolled his eyes as he retrieved the horn. "Well it's still freaking funny. He must be the youngest Demigod to have slain any monster let alone one as huge and mean as that one. It's gotta be a record or something. He should get a meddle, certificate or something for his awesome battle."

The girl sighed in exasperation before turning to me with a smile on her beautiful face. "Hi there kid, my names Samantha Davis, but you can call me Sam. And the idiot behind me." She ignored his protests. "Is Jason Clarke. What's your name? How old are you?" she asked with her smile as she crouched down in front of where I sat.

"Err… I'm Harry Pot…" I trailed off in thought for a moment before continuing. "I'm Harry Evens and I'm six years old."

"Ha," laughed Jason in amusement. "Already figured out it's his dad that's the god. Smart kid."

"God?" I asked in surprise. My real dads a god? How could that be possible? If it were true, why wouldn't he rescue me? But maybe he has. After all, these two are here.

"Yeah, god, as in all mighty rulers of the world and all that crap!" he replied before we all flinched as lightning struck angrily across the sky and Jason grimaced as he looked up. "Whoa sor-rrry," he said to the sky before looking back to me. "They can be a little touchy sometimes," he whispered, as if that would stop an omnipresent being hearing him.

I just nodded in acknowledgement before a question came to mind. "Then who's my dad?" I asked. I could have probably known if I knew who these gods were, but freaky things like that are not normal to the Dursley's so I had no clue. After all, I controlled the water, which must be a godly power, right?

They both shrugged and I sighed sadly. "Don't worry Harry. We don't know who our mother and father are either. All we know is that we're half bloods," said Sam reassuringly. "We're trying to escape the country, but it's easier said than done. We were told to find a place called Camp Half-Blood where there are others like ourselves and we can find sanctuary.

"Our Satire was killed saving us when we met up. Now we have to find our own way. But first, he said we had to find another who's in danger, which is why we're here. He tried to find you first but said some magical wards had been erected around the area to stop non-humans and sorcerers from finding you. He figured that since your half-god and so are we that we could locate you. And here we are."

"Yeah, pretty neat huh?" asked Jason with a grin though it held a hint of sadness. "Gave us some cool weapons too. Sam's bow, my lance." He gestured a short bronze pole on his hip with a blade attached. "And the sword is for you. Well we kinda got first dibs on weapons since he found us first."

I looked down at the handle in awe before looking up at them. "S-so we're leaving together?" I asked hopping I don't sound too hopeful. After all, it sounded like they were my escape from this hell. Though, in reality I escaped one hell for another.

"Yeah. We have to since they now know who you are. And it seems like the monsters are getting help to locate you. You're not safe anymore," said Sam sadly. "Anyway. Where are your parents? And why were you out here all alone in the pool with your clothes on at night?"

"My parents are dead," I answered and they grimaced at my nonchalance. "My cousin and I started school together today, and he almost killed me by pushing me in the swimming pool." They both winced at my bluntness, and I found myself gripping my sword a little tighter. "Bring on the monsters. Let's go!" I said. Yep, here and now I chose potential death by monsters over my aunt and uncle. Better to be killed by things I can fight than them.

I began to lead the way out when Jason grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him. He winced as I no doubt he saw the pain reflected in my eyes. "D-don't you want to tell y-you…" he trailed off at my look and forced a smile. "Well, I guess we're off then. We'll have to get you some new clothes and shoes first, though. And mine are soaking."

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted a look of wonder on her face. "How long were you in the water?" she asked in curiosity. I guess she was wondering why no other human was nearby.

I frowned in thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know, since morning break," I answered with another shrug before turning around. Though I didn't miss the flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"Oh shit he's Poseidon's son!" whispered Jason in awe. "Crap I bet he was unconscious under there for hours."

I heard Sam sigh. "Well at least we know whose kid he is. Though that's gonna bring us more attention than we need being one of the Big Three's. At least when he figures out if he has any other water based ability's it will be a great help in getting the three of us to safety."

And so, our adventure began. Or more accurately, our fight for our lives.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: well I hope you liked it. I may skip forward a few years in the next chapter to get the story started.**_


	3. Child of Olympus

To all my readers. This story has long since been moved to my account Myrddin Ignis Magus, with a link on my profile to my other profile. Sorry for forgetting to leave a message. It even has an extra chapter! Thank you!


End file.
